German Patent No. DE 103 03 149 describes that, in response to a rollover process, one may activate passenger protection systems as a function of kinematic variables, such as the lateral vehicle acceleration and a rotation rate. German Patent No. DE 698 24 412 T12 describes that one may provide a braking system that is activated as a function of a rollover signal.